


Lemme Whisper In Your Ear

by FoxNonny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Netflix and Chill, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, blowjob, but don't worry he doesn't show up not even by name, fenris being an adorable bastard, handjob, hawke thinking fenris is a beautiful adorable bastard, mentions of past shitty relationship, modern!AU, not even a relationship, this is a danarius free zone, we all hate danarius okay that's just fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNonny/pseuds/FoxNonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has been dating Fenris for a little while, but there are still a few things he doesn't know. Like the fact that his boyfriend has unusual ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Whisper In Your Ear

Hawke can't believe it took him this long to notice it, but when he does, he can't stop staring.

They're sitting on his crappy, ancient couch in the living room watching some weird Netflix movie about a hurricane and drinking wine (a glass for Hawke, the bottle for Fenris), and at some point Fenris pushed his snowy hair out of his eyes - to see better, presumably - and that's when Hawke saw it.

That was ten minutes ago. 

Fenris eventually seems to notice Hawke's fervent staring, because he blinks once, then inclines his head slightly, eyes narrowed sidelong at Hawke. "What?"

Hawke grins. "Nothing."

Fenris scowls and turns his head to face Hawke fully, and now Hawke can see both of them. "It's clearly not nothing."

Hawke giggles, both because he's a little tipsy (not from the single glass of wine, there was a lot of gin before that) and because teasing Fenris is one of his all-time favourite activities. He gets the same adrenaline rush from it he imagines one might get while skydiving, or some other life-threatening activity. "I've just- I've just never noticed before."

"Noticed what?"

Hawke reaches over to tuck a lock of Fenris's hair behind his ear, and while Fenris doesn't stop him, he has that slightly dangerous glare that warns of an impending bite, verbal or otherwise. Like a cat. Strange that Anders doesn't like him much. 

"Hawke-"

"You're like an elf," Hawke says, gleeful. "Your ears- I just noticed, they're so pointy!"

Fenris doesn't seem at all surprised by this revelation. Instead he looks away, his scowl deepening. "Motherfucker."

"You knew?"

"They're attached to my head, Hawke, I've noticed," Fenris mutters, and Hawke can't really tell, but... it almost looks like Fenris is blushing.

Which is adorable. Far too fucking adorable.

"Is that why you wear a beanie all the time?" Hawke says, reaching up to trace the point of Fenris's ear. "I just thought it was to cement your hipster fashion-"

Fenris hisses and jerks his face away from Hawke's hand, and for one horrible moment Hawke thinks he's hurt him, somehow.

But no, Fenris looks ruffled and annoyed, not quiet and apologetic like he is when he's hurt or upset. It's relieving to see.

And intriguing.

"Are they... sensitive?" Hawke asks, moving a little closer.

Fenris presses back into the couch cushions, glaring up at Hawke as Hawke starts to loom over him. "Everybody's ears are sensitive."

"Some more than others," Hawke grins, sliding in between Fenris's legs and bracing his hands on either side of his torso, trapping him against the couch.

"Whatever you're planning, if you're hoping to get laid ever again-"

Fenris's threat breaks off into a squawk as Hawke lowers his face to run his beard over Fenris's exposed ear, revelling in Fenris's mingled gasps and curses as he tries to shove Hawke away, to no avail.

"Ticklish?" Hawke says, brushing his lips against Fenris's skin as he speaks in a low murmur directly into Fenris's ear. The reaction he gets from that is very interesting - a sharp inhalation breaking off into a quiet moan. 

"I will kill you," Fenris says.

"Is that why you're squirming around like this?" Hawke says, pressing a gentle kiss to the point of Fenris's ear as he shifts and hisses beneath him. "Not possibly because you're getting turned on, at all?"

"You're a ridiculous horrible man with- ah- a fixation with ears," Fenris says, stumbling a little as Hawke pulls the lobe of his ear between his lips and sucks, then bites gently, just a hint of teeth. "It's weird. You're very strange."

"So you want me to stop, then?" Hawke says, resting his weight between Fenris's legs and moving a little, just slightly, tracing the line of Fenris's ear with a single teasing fingertip. Fenris's groan is guttural and muffled, but it's there, as is the full body shudder as Hawke moves his lips to Fenris's neck. "I shouldn't play with your pointy elf ears anymore, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying, you're ridiculous, and I'm ridiculous for- for putting up with you," Fenris says, but despite his words Hawke feels Fenris's legs wrap around his midsection, pulling him close. Still, Hawke's touch becomes just a bit too light on his skin, and he jerks his head away with a grunt. "Don't tickle my ear, it's weird."

"So you are ticklish, then?"

"I don't know what kind of romantic comedies you've been watching, Hawke, but this isn't an instance where following that train of thought will end well for you," Fenris growls. 

"Like I would ever want to torment you like that," Hawke says, tucking the information away for another day as he plants a gentle kiss on Fenris's nose. 

"I'm relatively certain you were put on this Earth to torment me- ah," Fenris breaks off with a moan, his head falling back as Hawke slides his free hand between them to cup Fenris's growing arousal through his jeans. "C-case in point, you bastard, we're watching a movie."

"We're watching an Asylum production of 500 MPH Storm," Hawke murmurs, careful to whisper this into Fenris's ear and grinning as Fenris shivers under him. He starts to massage Fenris's dick through his pants, gentle squeezes and rubbing, until Fenris is biting his lip and arching up against him. "I'm pretty sure it's in the same category as Birdemic in terms of production quality."

"I like this shirt," Fenris says breathlessly, his eyes enormous in the low light, pupils blown and dazed. "I don't want shit getting on it."

"You're saying we should stop?" Hawke says, leaning up and pausing in his ministrations.

Fenris balls his fist in Hawke's t-shirt and pulls him close, until their lips are close to brushing.

"I'm saying you should take it off," Fenris whispers, sealing his words with a kiss that is half-sweet, half-teeth.

Once Hawke is sure Fenris won't draw blood from his lip should he move, he pushes back just enough to get his hands under the hem of Fenris's shirt, hauling it up and over his head none too gently and tossing it well to the other side of the room. Before he can truly admire the expanse of brown skin beneath him, laced with white tattoos spilling down over Fenris's arms and chest, his vision is obscured by his own shirt being tugged impatiently off by Fenris.

For a brief moment, his arms are stuck around his face, raised and trapped by deep red fabric, then the shirt pulls free. 

"Ridiculous," Fenris mutters under his breath, tossing the shirt aside. It knocks something off the coffee table, possibly a remote, but neither of them care too much about that at present. 

"It's not my fault my guns are too impressive for mere fabric to contain," Hawke says solemnly, laughing when Fenris shoves him. "Admit it, you have a thing for these pipes."

"I might if you stopped referring to them using frat house language," Fenris says pertly.

Hawke laughs again, wrapping an arm around Fenris's back to pull him tight against him, the feeling of Fenris's bare skin against his causing them both to lose their breath for a moment. Hawke spends that brief pause staring into Fenris's eyes, the forest green nearly swallowed by black, and he watches Fenris's expression turn from feverish desire to something a little softer as he reaches up with his free hand to tuck a lock of Fenris's hair behind a single, pointed ear. 

It's sweet, and almost overwhelmingly intimate, and it's ended abruptly by Fenris crashing his mouth against Hawke's, generous lips open and desperate and wanting.

They kiss like this for several long minutes, Fenris rutting his hips a little urgently to grind up against Hawke, clearly still affected by Hawke's earlier attentions. Hawke can't help but grin about this - though Fenris is a closed-off, prickly individual, Hawke has never had reason to doubt that their desire is a two-way street. Maybe it's from lack of experience - Fenris has only had one other partner besides Hawke, and Hawke would hardly count the bastard as a lover anyway - but that careful control Fenris exhibits seems to slip away under Hawke's touch. It's a wonderful thing.

It's also extremely hot. 

Fenris starts to work his way down Hawke's neck, sucking possessive marks into his skin (no doubt for Isabella and Varric to snigger at tomorrow, the bastards), but Hawke - though very fucking appreciative of the attention, unable to hold back a soft groan as Fenris works his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot under his chin - has his own ideas for how he wants this to go.

He pulls back from Fenris, pressing a reassuring kiss to Fenris's lips before he can start asking questions, start worrying. Then, he gently presses Fenris back against the couch cushions, appreciating the sight before him with a sudden burn of arousal.

There really isn't anything much better than seeing Fenris like this, hair wild under Hawke's hands and eyes wide, panting through gently parted lips swollen with kisses. 

Smiling, he pushes back a little to adjust his position, Fenris making a small frustrated noise as this causes him move against his still-clothed erection. "Hawke."

"Patience," Hawke teases, distracting Fenris by dragging his beard down over Fenris's bare chest and hiding a grin as Fenris jumps and squirms under him. Ticklish, hm? "You must learn patience, young Skywalker."

"You are a thoroughly aggravating-"

Hawke finds what he's looking for and pulls one of Fenris's nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking until Fenris is making some very interesting noises beneath him. 

"I'm thorough," Hawke murmurs, pressing a path of kisses over to the other side of Fenris's chest and making certain to let his beard brush over Fenris's skin every inch of the way (Fenris shivers, and curses, but he presses up into Hawke's teasing touch regardless). "I want to make sure every part of you is turned on before I get you off."

To Hawke's surprise, this draws a shaky laugh from Fenris, broken by a groan as Hawke starts to mouth at Fenris's nipple. "That should sound r-ridiculous."

"Instead?" Hawke says, blowing cool air over Fenris's chest before taking his nipple between his lips and teeth again, causing Fenris to shudder.

"Very hot," Fenris breathes.

"I aim to please."

He reaches between them and flicks the button of Fenris's jeans open, relishing in the sound of Fenris's relieved sigh at the reduced pressure.

He doesn't draw Fenris's length from his briefs just yet, however. Instead, he traces another line of ticklish kisses down Fenris's abdomen, the muscles under his lips quivering when he reaches the skin stretched thin between Fenris's hipbones. 

"There's being thorough," Fenris says, his frustration showing in his voice, "And then there's taking your sweet-ass time."

"Aww, you think my ass is sweet," Hawke says, and Fenris groans. 

That groan turns sinful as Hawke mouths at the mound in Fenris's briefs, licking and sucking all while leaving the cloth barrier in place. Fenris's breathing turns ragged as he reaches down to grab Hawke by the hair, but a few hard tugs later he seems to realize that he's dangerously close to ripping hair out from Hawke's scalp and elects to claw his fingers into the fabric of the couch cushions instead. His heels dig into Hawke's back but Lord, Hawke doesn't care, only cares that Fenris's gasps and moans are pitched higher than his usual gravelly tone, that his shakes and shudders are becoming more frequent without Hawke even fully touching him. 

But Hawke doesn't like teasing Fenris for too long, not when he can make Fenris come apart beneath him, make him happy and satisfied and relaxed. He pulls Fenris free from his briefs, rubbing a calloused thumb up his length just lightly, barely touching his skin, and, well. Maybe he's not done teasing just yet.

Especially when this causes Fenris to slam his head back against the couch cushions with mingled frustration and arousal, a low "fuck" ground out from between gritted teeth as he squirms in Hawke's hold, hips hitching up to seek more friction from Hawke's hand.

"Hey," Hawke murmurs, barring a strong arm across Fenris's hipbones to keep him still (and the whine Fenris produces at this goes straight to the growing problem in Hawke's pants, but it's not about him right now). "You know I'll take care of you."

Fenris breathes in, long and shuddering, but he eases his death grip on the cushions enough to run his hand through Hawke's hair, gently. It's honestly such an intimate gesture from him that for a moment Hawke is thrown, something light and happy curling up through his chest and making him feel warm all over.

It's not enough that he forgets his mission, however, and the moment his lips are on Fenris's skin that gentle hand resumes its vise grip on the upholstery, Fenris exhaling in a hiss. 

He works Fenris slowly, starting with easy kisses up the length of him, a few fingers wrapped around the base to keep some pressure there. Knowing full well he's being an asshole, he lets his beard brush over Fenris's dick and isn't surprised when his earns him a short yelp and a kick to his back.

"Do not," Fenris snarls, propping himself up on his elbows to glare down at Hawke.

"So you're ticklish everywhere, then?"

Whatever Fenris is about to say next is lost in a moan as Hawke takes him deep into his mouth, bobbing a few times and swirling his tongue over the head before pulling back up, cheeks hollowed out to suck as he works his way to the top. Fenris lets his head fall back again, biting his lip. "You're the absolute worst."

"I do love your sweet talk," Hawke murmurs against him, the tantalizing touch of his lips and the low rumble of his voice causing Fenris's hips to hitch up again, blocked by Hawke's arm. Fenris growls, and Hawke can't help but grin. Fuck, he loves this angry little man. 

Before Fenris can start complaining again, Hawke puts his mouth to work, settling into an easy rhythm as he sucks, licks, and nibbles in turns, listening carefully as Fenris's breathing becomes ragged, the involuntary gasps and squirms becoming more frequent as he slowly starts to lose himself to Hawke's attentions.

He knows Fenris well enough by now to know when he's getting close, quiet "ah's" escaping Fenris's lips as he shifts and squeezes his legs around Hawke's ribcage, back slightly arched and hands raking and flexing on whatever he can grab - the cushions, his own hair, Hawke's hair (which is painful but so very worth it when it happens). Hawke fully intends to take this all the way to the end, more than happy to bring Fenris to the edge and over.

So he's surprised when Fenris takes him by the hair again, gently this time, and guides his face up and away from his swollen, leaking sex, clearly moments from release if his tortured shudder and groan is any indication.

"Fen?" Hawke murmurs, looking up at him, trying to gauge his mood.

The mood, it seems, is "very fucking turned on," by all indications. Still, Fenris stopped him for a reason. 

Fenris loops his shaking hands around Hawke's biceps, pulling him up to face him, and Christ, Hawke is more than fine with this. He loves being able to watch Fenris's face when he comes, overwhelmed and relieved, breathtakingly beautiful. 

Fenris looks into his eyes for a long moment, searching for something, then looks away. Bemused, Hawke waits, closing his eyes for a moment as Fenris busies himself with getting Hawke out of his jeans prison.

"I, um," Fenris says quietly, and Hawke is patient and absolutely paying attention even as he feels the ridge of the zipper move roughly over his clothed and aching erection. Damn, fuck, shit, keep it together, Hawke. "I want..."

Such big, difficult words for Fenris, Hawke knows. "I want." A concept he wasn't allowed to think of for far too long, something so simple as his own desires kept far out of his reach. But Hawke would probably do anything to hear those words, and do whatever it takes to fulfill whatever need comes after them. 

Hawke is lost to a groan as Fenris pulls his length from his boxers, lining it up with his own. They both shiver a little at the contact, but as Fenris's hands are still unsteady, Hawke takes over, thanking the Lord for his past refusal to skip arm day as he supports his weight on one elbow and reaches between them to take both of them in hand. "This?"

Fenris nods, bites his lip, then turns his head slightly, offering a single, pointed ear.

Oh. 

Taking the invitation, Hawke lowers his lips to Fenris's ear, murmuring to him as he starts to move his hand and his hips, grinding and stroking them both. 

"You want me to tell you how beautiful you are?" Hawke says, punctuating this with a nip to Fenris's earlobe. Fenris groans, low and a little feral, wrapping his arms around Hawke's back with a hand coming up to cradle the nape of Hawke's neck. "Because you know I can never keep my eyes off you. Fuck, Fen, the things you do to me." 

"Shit, Garrett," Fenris moans, and that- well that right there, if Hawke wasn't getting close to the edge before, he definitely is now. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, so fucking smart and just- fuck, you drive me crazy." Hawke never understood the phrase "murmuring sweet nothings" or whatever, but he kind of does now. He knows he's rambling, but the words serve a physical purpose that hopefully distracts from whatever soppy shit is coming out of his mouth. "God, you're so fucking hot. Your voice, your skin, your eyes- I just want to put my mouth on every part of you, learn your body with my lips-"

"Fuck, I'm-" 

Hawke knows, he can feel it in every shivering line of Fenris's body, pressed up close and hot against his own. Hawke rolls his hips, works his hand a little faster, and Fenris's breath comes out as a strained whimper. 

"I know, Fen, I know," Hawke murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to Fenris's temple before returning to his ear and whispering, "Please, please come for me. I've got you. Please..."

Fenris's fingers dig into Hawke's bare back, his body arching off the couch, and he comes with a shout of pleasure, burying his face in Hawke's shoulder as he shudders through the aftershocks of his release, Hawke's hand still carefully working him to a full finish.

"Thank you," Hawke whispers once Fenris is spent, gasping into Hawke's skin and still unable or unwilling to lift his face from Hawke's neck. Hawke pulls him up so they're both sort of sitting, Fenris wrapped tight around him and Hawke able to hold him close in return, running the palm of his hand over the skin of Fenris's bare back in long, careful strokes. 

A moment later, Fenris sneaks a hand between them and wraps his hand around Hawke's dick, slick with Fenris's cum. With Fenris in his lap and his long, clever fingers working him with swift, firm strokes, Hawke is coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time, falling back a little to catch his own spend on his stomach rather than fucking up the upholstery. 

He finishes with Fenris on him and gently massaging his balls, like he's checking to make sure there's nothing left and it's nice, actually. His dick gets really fucking sensitive after all is said and done, too much attention feeling less like a handjob and more like friction burn. The fact that Fenris knows this and is actively working around it... well, it's a small gesture, he guesses, but it's really kind of sweet.

And, you know. Feels good, so there's that. Turns out there is a little left after all, but Fenris's thorough handling quickly changes that.

They lie there for a few minutes after, chest-to-chest and wrapped up in each other's arms, waiting for their heartbeats and breathing to calm back down again. It's Fenris who eventually breaks the silence.

"If we fall asleep like this, we're going to wake up stuck together."

"Gross," Hawke agrees, sitting them up with a groan, muscles sore from keeping his weight from squishing Fenris during their little interlude. He reaches under the table for tissues and finds wet wipes instead, and Fenris raises an eyebrow as he pulls them out. "Planning ahead, were you?"

"Not exactly," Hawke says, offering the package to Fenris after pulling one out himself. "I was eating ribs on the couch last night."

"Ah."

They clean themselves and each other up, and Fenris is clearly pleased to see that his pants haven't attracted any salacious stains he'll have to wear home tomorrow. It's honestly a miracle, but Hawke is just happy Fenris is happy, and is quite chuffed when Fenris turns and starts to help him clean the cum from his chest hair.

Which isn't exactly a romantic date activity, but it's nice. Hawke likes to think of it as a sign that they're moving from that awkward dating and banging period into true coupleship. Where there will be even more dating and banging, hopefully. 

"So," Fenris says, not looking Hawke in the eye as he focuses on the task in front of him. "That stuff you said while, um..."

Hawke winces. Shit. "Was it too much?"

"God no," Fenris says, then winces, apparently startled by his own insistence. Hawke fights a grin as Fenris shakes his head and continues. "Just, that line about, you know... "wanting to learn my body with your lips," and all... did you come up with that yourself, or-?"

Hawke freezes.

"Did I say that?"

"You did, and it sounded... disturbingly familiar."

Oh God, no.

"Um," Hawke says.

Fenris stops scrubbing, a dangerous look in his eye as he peers up at Hawke through snowy bangs.

"For your sake, please, please tell me that I did not come to a line from Hard in Hightown by Varric fucking Tethras?"

Hawke swallows. "I mean... it worked, didn't it?"

Fenris's brows snap together, a lip curled, and Hawke is pretty fucking sure he's going to die tonight, which would be really unfair, actually. Dying right after finding out his boyfriend has pointy ears, likes being talked over the edge with sweet words (source notwithstanding), and is ticklish, damn it.

Instead, Fenris just lets out a very put-upon groan and lets his head fall into Hawke's chest with a resigned thump. 

"Tell anyone, and I will actually kill you, or at the very least withhold sex for a solid month," Fenris grumbles. "And if you can't think up anything yourself, read some fucking Tennyson, damn it, not smut written by one of our fucking friends."

Hawke grins, glad that Fenris can't see him doing so, and puts his arms around Fenris's slight shoulders, planting a very gentle kiss to the top of his hair. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's worth mentioning, but I work a job that has me waiting for a long time outside in random parts of the city a lot and this essentially wound up with me getting advice on how to give a perfect blowjob from a professional callgirl. Thank you, lady. You helped a struggling college student write porn of two video game characters getting it on while watching 500 MPH Storm (which does, in fact, exist on Netflix. I suggest watching it drunk, and only while drunk.)


End file.
